PROGRESS ON THE BIOKELVIN (AERIAL) PROBE CONTINUES TO BE HAMPERED BY A LACK OF SUFFICIENT STAFF TIME. AFTER MOVING FORWARD IN THE PREVIOUS YEAR TO ITS USE ON PLANT MATERIAL THE NEXT STEP OF APPLICATION TO AN ANIMAL PREPARATION HAS NOT YET BEEN ACHIEVED. PROGRESS, HOWEVER, HAS BEEN MADE IN DESIGN AND DEVELOPMENT WITH A CONTINUING AND STRONG COLLABORATION BETWEEN THE NVPF AND DR. I. BAIKIE - CHAIR OF THE PHYSICS DEPARTMENT AT ROBERT GORDON~S UNIVERSITY, SCOTLAND. DR. BAIKIE WILL BE VISITING THE FACILITY AGAIN IN AUGUST 1995. DURING THIS VISIT WE HOPE TO COMPLETE THE PLANT STUDIES IN PREPARATION FOR PUBLICATION AND INCORPORATE NEW TECHNOLOGY DEVELOPED IN DR. BAIKIE~S LABORATORY - PARTICULARLY A NEW HEADSTAGE AND MINATURIZED PROBE.